In various arts it is common to adjust the position of a hinged panel, such as a window, by means of a mechanism which includes a torque rod linked to the panel and self-locking gearing for rotating the torque rod.
One shortcoming of such an arrangement for controlling a hinged panel is the tendency of such a hinged panel to chatter as it is being swung downwardly towards its closed position. The chatter of the moving window is caused by a grabbing action which occurs between the torque rod and the bushings in which the ends of the torque rod are mounted.
Another shortcoming involves the fact that environmental forces, such as wind or vibration, acting on the panel may cause the panel, when open, to oscillate or flutter in an annoying manner.
In practice where the invention is applied to a mobile home or other vehicle, users are discouraged from leaving the windows open while the vehicle is traveling on a highway or the like. However, window flutter may occur even when the vehicle is stationary, due to wind blowing on the window or to vibrations of the vehicle.